heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cartoons featuring Sylvester
This is a list of cartoons featuring the Warner Bros. cartoon character Sylvester. 1945 * Life with Feathers 3/24/45 - First appearance of Sylvester (MM, Friz Freleng) * Peck Up Your Troubles 10/20/45 (MM, Freleng) 1946 * Kitty Kornered 6/8/46 - First pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (LT, Robert Clampett) Only Sylvester cartoon to be directed by Clampett. 1947 *''Tweetie Pie'' 5/3/47 - First pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM, Freleng) *''Crowing Pains'' 7/12/47 - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn. (LT, Robert McKimson) *''Doggone Cats'' 10/25/47 (MM, Arthur Davis) *''Catch as Cats Can'' 12/6/47 (MM, Davis) 1948 *''Back Alley Oproar'' 3/27/48 - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Elmer. (MM, Freleng) *''I Taw a Putty Tat'' 4/2/48 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) *''Hop, Look and Listen'' 4/17/48 - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Hippety. (LT, McKimson) *''Kit for Cat'' 11/6/48 - starring Elmer. (LT, Freleng) *'' Scaredy Cat'' 12/18/48 - starring Porky. (MM, Chuck Jones) 1949 *''Mouse Mazurka'' 6/11/49 (MM, Freleng) *''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' 7/23/49 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) *''Hippety Hopper'' 11/19/49 - starring Hippety. (MM, McKimson) 1950 * Home Tweet Home 1/14/50 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * The Scarlet Pumpernickel 3/4/50 - starring Porky, Elmer, Daffy, and others. First pairing of Sylvester and Daffy (LT, Jones) * All a Bir-r-r-rd 6/24/50 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Canary Row 10/7/50 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Stooge for a Mouse 10/21/50 (MM, Freleng) * Pop 'Im Pop! 10/28/50 - starring Hippety. First pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) 1951 * Canned Feud 2/3/51 (LT, Freleng) * Putty Tat Trouble 2/24/51 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Room and Bird 6/2/51 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Tweety's S.O.S. 9/22/51 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Tweet Tweet Tweety 12/15/51 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) 1952 * Who's Kitten Who? 1/5/52 - starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * Gift Wrapped 2/16/52 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Little Red Rodent Hood 5/3/52 (MM, Freleng) * Ain't She Tweet 6/21/52 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Hoppy Go Lucky 8/9/52 - starring Hippety. (LT, McKimson) * A Bird In A Guilty Cage 8/30/52 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Tree For Two 10/4/52 - First appearance with and of Spike and Chester. (MM, Freleng) 1953 * Snow Business 1/17/53 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * A Mouse Divided 1/31/53 (MM, Freleng) * Fowl Weather 4/4/53 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Tom Tom Tomcat 6/27/53 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * A Street Cat Named Sylvester 9/5/53 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Catty Cornered 10/31/53 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Cats A-Weigh 11/28/53 - starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr.. (MM, McKimson) 1954 * Dog Pounded 1/2/54 - starring Tweety and featuring a cameo by Pepé Le Pew. (LT, Freleng) * Bell Hoppy 4/17/54 - starring Hippety. (MM, McKimson) * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide 5/8/54 - Final appearance with of Spike and Chester. (LT, Freleng) * Claws for Alarm 5/22/54 - Co Starring Porky. (MM, Jones) * Muzzle Tough 6/26/54 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Satan's Waitin' 8/7/54 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * By Word of Mouse 10/2/54 (LT, Freleng) 1955 * Lighthouse Mouse 3/12/55 - starring Hippety Hopper. (MM, McKimson) * Sandy Claws 4/2/55 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Tweety's Circus 6/4/55 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Jumpin' Jupiter 8/6/55 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (MM, Jones) * A Kiddies Kitty 8/20/55 (MM, Freleng) * Speedy Gonzales 9/17/55 - First pairing of Sylvester and Speedy (MM, Freleng) * Red Riding Hoodwinked 10/29/55 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Heir-Conditioned 11/26/55 - starring Elmer. (LT, Freleng) * Pappy's Puppy 12/17/55 (MM, Freleng) 1956 * Too Hop To Handle 1/28/56 - starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * Tweet and Sour 3/24/56 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Tree Cornered Tweety 5/19/56 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * The Unexpected Pest 6/2/56 (MM, McKimson) * Tugboat Granny 6/23/56 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * The Slap-Hoppy Mouse 9/1/56 - starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM, McKimson) * Yankee Dood It 10/13/56 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer. (MM, Freleng) 1957 * Tweet Zoo 1/12/57 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Tweety and the Beanstalk 5/16/57 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Birds Anonymous 8/10/57 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Greedy for Tweety 9/28/57 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * Mouse-Taken Identity 11/16/57 - starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM, McKimson) running time 7 minutes. * Gonzales' Tamales 11/30/57 - starring Speedy. (LT, Freleng) 1958 * A Pizza Tweety Pie 2/22/58 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * A Bird in a Bonnet 9/27/58 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) 1959 * Trick or Tweet 3/21/59 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Tweet and Lovely 7/18/59 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * The Cat's Paw 8/15/59 - starring Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * Here Today, Gone Tamale 8/29/59 - starring Speedy. (LT, Freleng) * Tweet Dreams 12/5/59 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) 1960 * West of the Pesos 1/23/60 - starring Speedy. (MM, McKimson) * Goldimouse and the Three Cats 3/15/60 - starring Sylvester Jr. (LT, Freleng) * Hyde and Go Tweet 5/14/60 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) * Mouse and Garden 7/16/60 (LT, Freleng) * Trip For Tat 10/29/60 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) 1961 * Cannery Woe 1/7/61 - starring Speedy. (LT, McKimson) * Hoppy Daze 2/11/61 - starring Hippety. (LT, McKimson) * Birds of a Father 4/1/61 - starring Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * D' Fightin' Ones 4/22/61 (MM, Freleng) * The Rebel Without Claws 7/15/61 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe 8/19/61 - starring Speedy. (LT, Freleng) * The Last Hungry Cat 12/2/61 - starring Tweety. (MM, Freleng) 1962 * Fish and Slips 3/10/62 - starring Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * Mexican Boarders 5/12/62 - starring Speedy. (LT, Freleng) * The Jet Cage 9/22/62 - starring Tweety. (LT, Freleng) 1963 * Mexican Cat Dance 4/20/63 - starring Sylvester and Speedy. (LT, Freleng) * Chili Weather 8/17/63 - starring Sylvester and Speedy. (MM, Freleng) * Claws in the Lease 11/9/63 - starring Sylvester Jr. (MM, McKimson) 1964 * A Message to Gracias 2/8/64 - starring and Speedy. (LT, McKimson) * Freudy Cat 3/14/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Hippety. Final pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT, McKimson) * Nuts and Volts 4/25/64 - starring Speedy. (LT, Freleng) * Hawaiian Aye Aye 6/27/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM, Gerry Chiniquy) Only Sylvester/Tweety cartoon to be directed by Chiniquy. * Road To Andalay 12/26/64 - starring Speedy. (MM, Freleng and Hawley Pratt) First DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Sylvester cartoon. 1965-1966 * It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House 1/16/65 - starring Speedy, Granny and Daffy. (LT, Freleng) * Cats And Bruises 1/30/65 - starring Speedy. (MM, Freleng and Pratt) Final cartoon that Sylvester speaks. * The Wild Chase 2/27/65 - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy during the whole cartoon. Final starring role of Sylvester. (MM, Freleng,Jones(some footage)) * A Taste of Catnip 12/3/66 - starring Speedy, Daffy. Cameo by Sylvester. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy. Also final pairing of Sylvester and Daffy. Final Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester and his last short. Final DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Sylvester cartoon. (MM, McKimson) Revival shorts *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' (1979) *''The Yolk's on You'' (1980) *''Carrotblanca, voiced by Joe Alaskey (1995) *Father of the Bird, voiced by Joe Alaskey (1998) *Museum Scream, voiced by Jeff Bennett (2004) *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat'', voiced by Mel Blanc (from archival recordings) (2011) Webtoons *Twick or Tweety *Aluminium Chef - Sylvester Cat vs. Tweety Bird *Judge Granny - Case 2: Tweety vs. Sylvester *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #1 Sufferin Sasquatch *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #5 The Bermuda Short References Sylvester Category:Looney Tunes Sylvester Category:Films about cats